The Best Christmas Ever
by lilythesilly
Summary: Smitchie fluffiness. Christmas is always better when you're spending it with the one you love. For Ada.


No witty disclaimer this time. Just 'I don't own anything' which I don't.

**A/N Alright. Here's another Smitchie Christmas one-shot. But Mitchie isn't so PMS-y in this one. Hope you enjoy**

**Dedication-To one of my great friends on this sight, and also an awesome authoress. This is for you Ada!**

* * *

Mitchie Torres smiled to herself as she quietly sipped her hot chocolate fireside. Christmas was always her favorite time of year and she always looked forward to bringing out the wrapping paper and scissors, going with her dad to the tree lot and inhaling the sweet scent of the pine trees. But this year she added one more thing to look forward to. Her boyfriend of six months, Shane was coming home from tour early to spend Christmas with her and her family.

Mitchie always smiled at the thought of Shane. When she had first met him she only saw a jerk that needed a real attitude adjustment, but over time as she got to know him, she slowly started to fall for him, and eventually it was official. She had fallen in love with Shane, the bad boy of Connect Three. She had finally decided that she was going to profess her feelings for him after Beach Jam, that was until Tess exposed her lie. Even though Shane forgave her, she could never forgive herself; every time she remembered that day she could still remember the look of pain that flashed across his face as he spoke to her in the harshest words imaginable. Sure people had said some horrible things before but this felt like someone was dragging a knife across her soul.

She shook her head trying to rid her mind of these thoughts, Christmas was a time of joy and merriment not remorse and regret. She quietly continued to stir her peppermint stick the the pool of the chocolate drink, enjoying the silence which was suddenly inturrupted when 'Gotta Find You' chorused throughout the empty house.

"Hello?" Mitchie asked into the reciever.

"Hey pretty girl, how are you?" She blushed when she heard the wonderful voice of her boyfriend, Shane Gray

"I'm fine, but you know I'm a little cold."

"Well I think I can fix that, why don't you go open the door." Shane softly suggested.

Mitchie slowly got up, wrapping the blanket around her small frame tighter. When she opened the door she broke out into a huge smile as she came face to face with her boyfriend Shane,

"You know, I must be in heaven, cause I'm looking into the eyes of an angel." He said with a huge smile and placed a kiss on her crimson red cheek.

"You're such a dork." She finally managed to get out, a small giggle escaping her lips.

Shane grinned as Mitchie led him through the foyer and into the living room where he sat next to Mitchie and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," He murmered, kissing the side of her head.

After a moment of silence Shane asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're doing some last minute christmas shopping, and they knew you were coming so they wanted to give us some alone time." She replied, lighlty kissing him on the lips.

"That's good. But last minute christmas shopping? I seriously doubt that considering Christmas is tomorrow." He said, stroking the side of her face, a small smile appearing on his face.

"True. I guess they just wanted to give us some alone time." She said, yawning and stretching her arms out.

"Go to sleep baby." Shane said, kissing her hand and standing up.

"But you just got here and--" Mitchie started, but was inturrupted by Shane's lips on hers.

"I'll be here tomorrow. You need your sleep." He said picking her up 'bridal' style, and leading her into her room, gently placing her into her bed.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, hope evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course." He said, sliding into the empty place next to her, placing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his own body.

"I love you Shane," She whispered, yawing one final time before drifting off into a sleep dreaming of Shane.

"I love you too Mitch, I love you too." He whispered, kissing her cheek before drifting off to sleep himself.

The next morning Mitchie woke up and glanced over her shoulder, when she realized who was next to her her eyes widened in surprise and she immediatly started shaking her boyfriend awake.

"Shane....wake up......it's Christmas!" She squealed, her eyes gleaming as if it were her first Christmas.

"What?" Shane asked while yawning, blinking a few times trying to clear his vision.

"It's Christmas Shane! Get up!" Mitchie shrieked, shaking him.

"Good morning to you too." He replied sarcastically, kissing her on her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah morning. Let's get up I wanna open presents." She yelled pulling Shane up and dragging him down the stairs into the kitchen.

When they finally arrived into the kitchen Mitchie spotted her parents sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Morning! Merry Christmas!" Mitchie said, kissing both her parents on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie. Morning Shane." Connie replied, getting up and grabbing the cinnamon buns out of the oven.

"Good morning Connie. Morning Steve." Shane said kissing Connie on the cheek and nodding at Steve.

"Who wants cinnamon buns?" Connie asked, placing them on the platter.

"I wanna open presents." Mitchie whined, growing more and more impatient by the minute.

"Alright. We'll open presents, _then_ eat." Connie said, placing the cinnamon buns in the microwave.

"Thank you." Mitchie said, running into the living room and sitting right in front of the christmas tree.

Five minutes later Mitchie was hugging the life out of her parents, "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" She repeated over and over again, clutching the pair of car keys that belonged to the new Nissan Altima her parents had gotten her.

"Your welcome sweetheart. We'll be in the kitchen while you and Shane exchange gifts." Connie said, grabbing Steve's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

Mitchie had quickly run upstairs to get Shane's christmas present, and when she came back down she saw Shane pulling a box out of his suitcase.

"Do you want to go first?" She asked, sitting next him on the couch.

"Sure. I hope you like it." He said, handing her the box.

When Mitchie opened it she placed her hand over her mouth, letting a gasp escape her lips, "Oh my.." Was her reply, as she lifted the chain with a heart locket attached to it out of the box.

"Open it." Shane urged, and when Mitchie opened the locket she smiled, it was a picture of her and Shane when she had gone to visit him on tour a couple months ago. She was sitting on the bus, in his lap with the biggest smile on her face, as Shane kissed the top of her head.

"I don't even remeber this picture being taken." She said moving her fingers around Shane's face. Nate must've tooken it, she guessed.

"Read the back," He replied, as Mitchie closed the locket, she smiled as she read the words, "_I can't get your smile out of my mind, and I hope it never leaves your beautiful face. Love, Shane._"

Shane wiped away the tears that had slipped down Mitchie's cheeks, "Okay, what'd you get me?" He asked, bouncing up and down like a five year-old.

"Nothing as good as your present." She muttered, handing it too him.

"Baby, your smile is the best present I could ever get." He replied, taking the ribbon off of her gift.

"How did you become so sweet?" She asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I'm just gifted like that." He replied, then added, "Mitch I love it, it's just what I needed," Shane had told Mitchie a few weeks earlier that he had run out of space in his previous songbook and needed a new one, so that's exactly what Mitchie got him, engraved on the front cover was, "_To Shane, Your words inspire me, and make me fall in love with you more and more each day. Hopefully what you write in this songbook will do the same. All my Love, Mitchie."_

"Mitch seriously, thank you." He repeated again, kissing her on the cheek.

"Open up to the first page, I wrote something for you." Mitchie urged, as Shane flipped open to the first page, skimming over the brief amount of lyrics Mitchie had written for him.

"_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck, but with you...I'm in love. -Mitchie Torres, Trainwreck"_

"Wow, babe this song is really good. Did you just write it?" Shane asked, closing the book and setting it beside him.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it." Mitchie replied, blushing slightly.

"You know I think it's official. Best Christmas ever." Shane decided, a small smile on the corners of his lips.

"It is, it really is. I love you popstar." Mitchie said standing up, and placing her arms around his neck.

Shane chuckled, as he pleaced his arms around her waist, "That's rockstar to you missy. And I love you too Mitch."

* * *

**A/N So? What'd you guys think? Please review, and Ada I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
